Hurt
by EverlastingOblivion
Summary: A dive into the deep and complex personality of everyones favorite music maker.


Hurt

((Disclaimer: Normally don't do one cause I assume you know I don't own any of this. If I did I would be writing fan fics. Hurt is a song written By Nine Inch Nails, though my inspiration came from Johnny Cash's version. Both are good.))

"If I could start again …" he sang softly, plucking the strings of the sitar carefully. " A million miles away, I would keep myself. I would find a way." Demyx stared at the empty room, his only audience was the emptiness. He felt all his sadness, all his pain, his anger well up inside and drop away as a single tear. He hated his damned existence, now he always hurt.

"What have I become…yeah…what am I? I'm a nothing… a nobody, what's the point of living like this? Just a shell?" He gently laid his instrument on the ground and walked toward the window. Raindrops splattered against it like so many lives lost in the storm that was life. Something you just had to live with, people are gonna die, lots , innumerable amounts, and you probably can't save one. Existences are meaningless, so many are cast away into oblivion every second. Just like raindrops…exactly like raindrops.

He watched a bolt of lightning arch beautifully across the sky and sighed. So many die but he still remained. He who didn't even have a whole existence. He was only half a person. How could he say he existed at all? The only thing he felt anymore was the pain, all he felt was hurt. He grabbed his arm and dug his nails in deep, not quite piercing the skin. Pain swelled up to the point where his fingertips were pressed. Pain was all he could feel, all he could do was hurt.

He opened the window, letting raindrops come in and splatter him and the floor. He stepped up and sat on the ledge, letting the water drench him, as if it were some sort of holy water that could cleanse his pain. "What have I become my sweetest friend?" he pleaded at the sky as another bolt flew across the sky. The water was his only friend. The water, the wind and the thunder. Another bolt sizzled across the sky, dangerously close. It took him till now to realize that it was coming from the same place. He looked up and noticed someone else sitting in there window just as he was. To the left and slightly elevated from himself Larxene was storm gazing, same as Demyx. He saw a beautiful bolt emit from her and arch across the sky and shatter. He could tell she was saying something, though he couldn't make it out, he distinctly knew that one word she kept saying. It had passed his lips so many times it was hard not to know it. Hurt.

Demyx grinned inwardly at seeing her. He was so often the 'weakling' the 'failure' because he was more intone with the ghosts of his emotions. He did feel, he knew he did, just not the happy feeling like he use to. He wanted to remember what it was like to be happy, but it had been so long ago. Sure he acted happy for everyone else. He was always the playful goofy one, but inside he hurt. Inside there was so much pain it almost killed him.

He walked over to his sitar and gently lifted it and carried it back to the window. He sat down again and began to play." I hurt myself today. To see if I still feel. I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real. The needle tears a hole. The old familiar sting. Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything. What have I become my sweetest friend?" He sang softly to the thunder and rain. He was surprised to look up and see Larxene watching him. Oddly her glance had no emotion too it. She had a tendency to be either one extreme or another with her emotions to the point where it was scary. Her face now held nothing but cold acknowledgement. She knew, she understood, she related in every way.

It caught him completely off guard when she began to sing herself. "Everyone know goes away in the end. And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down I will make you hurt." She grinned at him and then said " why'd you stop playing?" Demyx gave her a shocked look then resumed plucking the strings. He smiled up at her and they both sang softly out into the rain. Two Nobodies that could feel only pain. That could only hurt. Or maybe there was more, maybe there were other feelings after all.

Maybe they could do something other than hurt…

((Authors note: Don't ask why I wrote this. Just felt like it. Don't really care if no one likes it or not, I wrote it for more of myself than anyone else. You might also wanna know why Larxene is in this one too. Because I felt like it okay. I like Larxene, she's a neat character.))


End file.
